In Pieces: DannyXMartin
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Une petite SongFic sur le couple Danny/Martin de la série FBI portés disparus. Martin parle de ce qu'il ressent face à l'attitude ambigüe de Danny envers lui. Slash ou Yaoi comme vous voulez  ceux qui n'aime pas, je ne vous conseille pas cette fic xD


C'est la deuxième SongFic que je poste, et j'avoue que je la préfère un peu à l'autre ^^ Pour celle-ci, je n'ai pas hésité un instant. Dès que j'ai écouté les premières phrases de cette chanson, j'me suis dit "Wouaw, c'est trop Danny et Martin ça !" O_O Donc j'ai pas attendu, j'ai pris mon stylo et j'ai écrit xD

Auteur : Melancholic-Wolf

Disclamer : Je ne possède ni la chanson ni Danny et Martin... Je peux pas les acheter ? Hein ? *Yeux de chien battu* Non ? Vraiment ? Bon... D'accord T_T

Chanson utilisée : In Pieces de Linkin Park. Elle est trop belle X33 Et je dois dire que leur chanson que j'aime bien m'inspirent toujours *_*

Mise en page : Comme pour chacune de mes SongFic (N'en a que deux pour l'instant et en parle comme si elle en avait 50 xD), les paroles et traductions en italiques, et ce que j'ai écrit en normal.

Personnages : Danny et Martin de FBI Portés Disparus, Without a Trace en anglais ^^

Thème : C'est du point de vue de Martin. Il "parle" à Danny de l'attitude que ce dernier a, tantôt distante tantôt du côté du flirt. Comme c'est presque exactement ça dans la chanson et que en vrai dans la série, je trouve que, même sans un point de vue Yaoi, Danny a une attitude comme ça envers Martin, c'est parfait pour l'inspiration *_* Donc, pas besoin de le répéter, c'est du **Yaoi**, ceux qui n'aime pas... Bye bye, chacun ses gouts ^^

Autre : J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture, et si vous voulez bien... Review ? S'il vous plait ? *Yeux de chien battu n°2* Enfin... Faites comme vous sentez hein xD Mais c'est toujours super agréable d'en recevoir... ^^'

In Pieces – _Linkin Park _: Danny/**Martin**

_Telling me to go,_

_But hands beg me to stay_

_Tu me dis de partir,_

_Mais tes mains me demandent de rester_

J'aurais vraiment voulu que tout soit plus facile… Mais c'est loin d'être le cas, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne sais jamais comment réagir en ta présence. Tu sembles toi-même partagé entre deux parties. Tu me rejettes puis viens me rechercher si souvent… Tu flirtes, tu deviens froid, tu rigoles ou tu ricanes…

_Your lips say that you love,_

_Your eyes say that you hate_

_Tes lèvres disent ce que tu aimes, _

_Tes yeux disent ce que tu détestes_

Chacun de tes sourires me boulverse. Ton rire me transporte dans un autre monde. Tes blagues font battre mon cœur. Puis tu lèves les yeux au ciel ou me regarde de haut, et tout se brise. J'ai beau essayé de te comprendre en me plongeant dans ces yeux qui m'envoutent tellement, je n'en ressors toujours qu'avec la même question…

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_Wath you build you lay to waste_

_Il y a de la vérité dans tes mensonges_

_Du doute dans ta foi_

_Ce que tu construis, tu le dévastes_

Tu as peur de tes propres sentiments, je le vois. Mais moi, que dois-je faire ? Cette assurance que tu affiches n'est qu'une couverture. Mais me laisseras-tu t'approcher un jour ? Cette façon que tu as, quand nous sommes enfin si proches, de t'enfuir me détruit peu à peu.

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got's wath you didn't take_

_Il y a de la vérité dans tes mensonges_

_Du doute dans ta foi_

_Tout ce que j'ai est ce que tu n'as pas pris_

J'aimerais tant que tu me parles. Que tu me confies tes craintes, tes doutes, que tu me fasses confiance. Mais à la place, tu te balances d'un pied à l'autre, tu hésites et laisse passer tant d'occasions…

_So I… I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_Alors je… Je ne serais pas celui_

_Celui qui laissera tomber ça_

_En morceaux_

Je pourrais tourner la page. Je pourrais laisser tomber. Mais je m'accroche. Par besoin, parce que dès que je m'éloigne de toi d'un pas, mon regard ne se détache plus de ta silhouette. Mais surtout par choix. Aussi, je m'adapte à tes humeurs, je me fraye un passage jusqu'à ton cœur…

_And You,_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie._

_Et toi,_

_Tu seras seul_

_Seul avec tous tes secrets_

_Et tes regrets_

_Ne mens pas._

Arrête donc de croire que tu peux décider de ce que tu ressens si facilement. Ne te convaincs pas que tout cela n'est qu'une illusion. Plutôt que d'attendre, et si tu faisais face à la vérité ? Si tu réellement cette main que je te tends, plutôt que de frôler mes doigts avec curiosité ?

_You promise me the sky,_

_Then toss me like a stone_

_Tu me promets le ciel,_

_Et ensuite me jette comme une pierre_

Ton attitude ambigüe n'échappe qu'à toi, tu sais ? Tes sentiments ne peuvent que te submerger quand nous sommes seuls, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent le contrôle. Tu cesses presque de lutter, mais c'est toujours pour reculer au dernier moment et te persuader qu'il n'y a que moi de nous deux qui souffre…

_You wrap me in your arms,_

_And chill me to the bone_

_Tu me prends dans tes bras_

_Et me refroidis jusqu'à l'os_

Au fil des jours, des enquêtes, cela devient de plus en plus compliqué. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec toi, de partager tes pensées mais à chaque fois, je finis par me rendre compte qu'un fin mur de glace nous sépare. Et même si tu m'appelles à le faire fondre, tu le reconstruis peu à peu, malgré toi.

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got's wath you didn't take_

_Il y a de la vérité dans tes mensonges_

_Du doute dans ta foi_

_Tout ce que j'ai est ce que tu n'as pas pris_

Tu ne pourras te tromper indéfiniment. Tout ce que tu caches et fuis finira par te rattraper. Tu te retrouveras obligé à écouter ton cœur et celui des autres sans pouvoir te boucher les oreilles. Que feras-tu à ce moment ?

_So I… I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_Alors je… Je ne serais pas celui_

_Celui qui laissera tomber ça_

_En morceaux_

Sera-t-il alors trop tard ? Je serai encore là, mais tout ça ne nous aura-t-il pas définitivement éloignés ? Serons-nous coincé avec nos regrets et nos remords, plus proches et plus loin que jamais ?

_And You,_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie._

_Et toi,_

_Tu seras seul_

_Seul avec tous tes secrets_

_Et tes regrets_

_Ne mens pas._

Ouvre les yeux maintenant. Ouvre-les avant de passer à côté… Donne-moi ta main et ne la retire pas. Laisse-moi la serrer de toutes mes forces. Abandonne enfin cette carapace que tu t'es construite et ne m'empêche pas de t'approcher et te toucher. Il y a tant de choses qui te paraissent impossibles… Et que nous pourrions réaliser, si seulement tu regardais vraiment vers moi et acceptais d'avancer d'un pas…


End file.
